ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Studios: Iron Man 3
Iron Man 3 is an American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Iron Man, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is intended to be the sequel to 2010's Iron Man 2 and the seventh installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, being the first major release in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since the crossover The Avengers. Shane Black is set to direct a screenplay by himself and Drew Pearce, which will be based on the "Extremis" story arc by Warren Ellis. Jon Favreau, who directed the first two films, serves as executive producer along with Kevin Feige. Robert Downey Jr. reprises his role as Tony Stark, with Gwyneth Paltrow and Don Cheadle reprising their roles as Pepper Potts and James Rhodes respectively. The film is set for release on May 3rd, 2013 and will also be available in 3D. Plot Marvel Studios' Iron Man 3 pits brash-but-brilliant industrialist Tony Stark/Iron Man against an enemy whose reach knows no bounds. When Stark finds his personal world destroyed at his enemy's hands, he embarks on a harrowing quest to find those responsible. This journey, at every turn, will test his mettle. With his back against the wall, Stark is left to survive by his own devices, relying on his ingenuity and instincts to protect those closest to him. As he fights his way back, Stark discovers the answer to the curiosity question that has secretly haunted him: Does the man make the suit or does the suit make the man? Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man: A billionaire who, after being held captive by terrorists in Afghanistan, escaped with a suit of armor he created and now uses an upgraded version to make the world a better place. *Ben Kingsley as The Mandarin: The main antagonist of the film. Though traditionally the Mandarin is portrayed as Iron Man's arch-nemesis in the comics, he will be portrayed as more of a behind the scenes villain in the film. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts: Stark's girlfriend, long time associate and personal assistant. She might possibly become Rescue in this third film. *Don Cheadle as USAF Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine/ Iron patriot: Stark's best friend, the liaison between Stark Industries and the U.S. Air Force in the department of acquisitions and the operator of the War Machine armor. *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian: The secondary antagonist of the film. He is the creator of The Extremis Virus. *Rebecca Hall as Dr. Maya Hansen *Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggert / Firepower *James Badge Dale as Eric Savin *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Paul Bettany as JARVIS *Stephanie Szostak Images Behind the Scenes The patriotic-themed suit below was originally rumored to be a new paint job for Iron Man, but it has since been determined that the armored suit is actually just a new paint job for War Machine. http://screenrant.com/iron-man-3-iron-patriot-war-machine-kofi-178150/ IM3_image.jpg|Iron Man 3 snapshot IM3_image2.jpg|Rhodie's new look IM3_image3.jpg|Iron Man in flight IM3_image4.jpg|Iron Man close-up iron-man-3-movie-image-set-photo1.jpeg|Iron Man armory iron-patriot-iron-man3-02.jpeg|Iron Patriot armor on development iron-patriot-iron-man3-04.jpeg|A stunt man for the Iron Patriot character Iron_man_3.png Movie Posters Videos References #Hollywood Reporter Category:Films